


The Sound of Settling

by anticsandshenanigans



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 06:03:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4655379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anticsandshenanigans/pseuds/anticsandshenanigans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lito realizes that Dani and Hernando are also in love and it ends up in a threesome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sound of Settling

Lito kisses Hernando deeply every morning before he leaves for work. He touches his face gently, and strokes his bearded cheek, and revels in the fact that despite how little he deserves him, Hernando chose Lito. Hernando chose a life with Lito over a life without him. And nothing could ever mean more. So every morning, Lito strokes his face and kisses him and leaves knowing that Hernando loves him more than anything. 

Except Daniela. 

When Dani first came to live with them, Lito thought it was a temporary thing. He thought Dani would eventually stop sleeping in their bed, and stop holding hands with Hernando in the kitchen. That she’d get her own apartment and live separately. At first, he’d hoped for it.

But then he’d seen the way Hernando stroked her hand with his thumb, and felt no jealousy. He’d seen the way Dani would kiss Hernando’s cheek and glance over to Lito with a face full of joy. Bruises no longer faded on her cheek, instead hickeys bloomed on her neck. She fit in their bed, and she fit in their lives. 

One day, he walked into the kitchen as Hernando made his coffee and saw them lean close together, and saw Hernando’s lips brush her cheek. It was soft, and tender, and intimate, and he felt his heart swell with love for them both. Dani glanced up and her eyes filled with shock and a little bit of fear, but Lito just smiled and walked over. 

He took the coffee cup from her hands, and held them in his own. He pressed soft kisses to her palms, and pulled her in for a hug. “I love you, Dani.”

 

“Oh, Lito.” He could hear the shake in her voice, and knew how much it must have cost her to keep her love for Hernando quiet. He knew it was different than what he and Hernando had, and yet he knew that it was real. “I love you, too, you dork.”

Hernando just stood there and smiled as he watched the two loves of his life embrace. Dani grinned slyly and pulled him in for a kiss over Lito’s shoulder. Hernando’s hand on Lito’s arm was hot, and his kiss on Dani’s lips was hotter. 

Lito felt Hernando’s hand slide up to the back of his neck and grip it tight. He hissed in a breath through his teeth, and his grip on Dani’s waist tightened. She moaned into the kiss, and Hernando broke apart to look from Lito to Dani. His breath came ragged, and when he asked if they wanted to, they both nodded emphatically. 

His grin was infectious and they all laughed as they ran and stumbled to the bed, stripping their clothes as they went. They tumbled into their bed and then hands were sliding on skin, and fingers were twining in hair. Dani and Lito kissed Hernando, and Hernando kissed them both. 

Dani pulled a condom from the bedside table, and she slid it expertly down Hernando’s length, her hand squeezing lightly as it rolled out all the air bubbles. Hernando groaned into his fist, and Lito pulled him closer, kissing down his jaw, sucking his nipple into his mouth, nipping at his lover’s overheated flesh. 

Lito didn’t know whose hands were on his skin, or down whose body his fingers skimmed. He heard a cap open and the slight squirt of lube onto fingers, and then he felt them nudging at his hole. He exhaled in relief as they pushed past the tight ring of muscle. Every inch of his skin was on fire, and as Hernando pushed another thick finger into him he groaned, and begged. “More, Hernando, please. I need…”

Hernando knew what he needed and pushed himself inside, and as he sheathed himself in Lito, Lito let out a guttural cry. Hernando pulled out and pushed back in again, and Lito pushed his ass back into Hernando, grinding on him as best he could. A thick hand gripped the back of his neck, holding his upper body up as Hernando pounded into him. 

He could feel Dani behind Hernando, kissing his neck, and the hand on the back of his neck disappeared. He looked over his shoulder, and saw it holding the back of Dani’s neck. Hernando’s thick frame was stretched taut as he fucked into Lito but leaned back to kiss Daniela. It was possibly the hottest thing Lito had ever seen. 

Warmth pooled in his center, building in his balls, and spreading out through his legs and torso. Soon even his fingertips were tingling and he gasped. “Hernando, Hernando please, I’m..I’m gonna…” 

“Not yet, Lito.” Hernando slowed down, and Lito whimpered, pushing back against the cock that stretched him open. “Lito!”

Lito stopped, and frustratedly panted. “Hernando, please, please.”

“Not yet.” Lito could hear the smile in Hernando’s voice as he began moving again, but he didn’t care as long as Hernando was moving. A buzz settled up under Lito’s skin, and it built. And built. His every nerve felt like it was on fire until he couldn’t take it any more, and then Hernando gripped his hip and whispered in his ear “Now, Lito.” 

The orgasm filled Lito with so much sensation it was almost pain. His vision went white and he collapsed into the bed, too sated to move. Hernando stroked his side and kissed his forehead. 

“Watch me, baby.” 

He pulled off the condom and pulled out another, and pulled Dani in front of him. Lito’s breath came more raggedly in his chest as he realized what was about to happen, and he moaned as he watched Hernando fuck her. Her moans filled the room, and if Lito hadn’t had every ounce of cum wrung out of him, he’d be stroking himself by now. 

He watched Hernando’s strong legs as they bunched and released, watched Dani’s ass as Hernando fucked into her. It was easier for him to watch Hernando, so he did. Watched his strong hands as they gripped Dani, watched his face as he moaned, watched his length disappearing and reappearing. Hernando was so beautiful, and Lito watched as he and Dani came together and collapsed together next to Lito.

He snuggled up to Hernando, and rested his cheek on Hernando’s chest. He felt Dani’s slender hand reach over and rest on his hip, and they fell asleep like that: tangled together and sated.


End file.
